Wearable touch device, such as a watch with touch function, may sense a touch operation applied on the watch. A low profile touch device commonly comprises a touch panel, an external circuit, and transmission element for transmitting signals between the touch panel and the external circuit. Research efforts have been devoted in an attempt to reduce a border width of the touch panel for high integration density and small size.